This invention relates to a positioning apparatus and more particularly to base support apparatus for adjusting the degree of tilt and rotation of a monitor.
Tiltable and rotatable bases have been used for many years in a wide variety of monitor application, but such bases have for the most part been relatively complex, which results in an increase of costs and lowering in work efficiency. Furthermore, the adjustment of the degree of tilt and rotation and maintenance of the adjusted position is not accomplished easily.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide monitor base support for adjustment of the monitor viewing angle which is of simple construction, thus inexpensive to construct and easy to assemble.
It is an another object of the present invention to provide a tiltable and rotatable base support which provides a wide range of monitor viewing angle adjustment.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a tiltable and rotatable base support which positions the monitor in the desired tilt and rotated position with maximum stability over a long period of use.